ONCE UPON mAny TIMEs
by Lethe.steam.of.oblivion
Summary: Rumplestiltskin did not only have one son but also an adopted daughter. A Little Match Girl who did not ended up freezing in the snow. First time I write an OUAT fic & first time I write in english, so please don't kill me on sight. Plus I'm bad at summaries. Give me a chance?
1. Chapter 1

Hello to everyone who will read this fic. I'm not sure about this story yet. Well, I have my plot and the storyline (I'm basically following the show, except for my OC's story) but if this fic has no readers, I'll stop publishing it, because it asks much more time & work to write and I'm already on another fanfic. So, I hope you'll enjoy it! (Oh and I use actors for my OC; it gives me inspiration; and I indicate them when I introduce them in my fic).

* * *

** Once Upon **_m_**A**_ny_** Time**_s_

**Prologue: The Curse & The Savior.**

_[Anabel/Morgan Gold: Dakota Fanning.]_

Anabel could hear Regina and Rumplestiltskin arguing behind her. She didn't turn around to watch them, and instead, she lighted a match to occupy herself. She knew better than to interfere between those two. That did not stop her from not liking that at all. The Evil Queen was bad news, and her coming to the prison to talk about the curse could only mean one thing: troubles.

The match died out and Anabel let it go before taking another one. She heard Rumplestiltskin's high pitched laugh resonate in the cave. Apparently, things were going well for whatever plan was in the back of his mind. Good. She didn't like it when the Queen won.

Once again, the flame died on the match. Anabel didn't bother to light another. She was really starting to get annoyed. What the hell was taking that long to talk about?! She was half ready to go past Rumplestiltskin's instructions and go see what was being said. However, she decided to do so at the same moment Regina decided she had all the information she needed. She past by Anabel, a smug smile on her face.

"Anabel." The Queen said, barely acknowledging her.

"Your Bitchyness." Spat the Match Girl between her teeth.

Regina stopped for a second then kept on. Anabel wasn't her priority today. The Evil Queen left and Anabel walked back to Rumplestiltskin. She sat in front of the bars and waited. When no words came out of the Dark One's mouth, she took a deep breath and started the conversation.

"So, what did_ dear_ Regina wanted to know about your little curse?"

"How it works." Simply answered Rumplestiltskin.

"Didn't she know that already?" Asked doubtfully Anabel.

"Well, she knew what the price could be, not what it actually was"

She frowned at him. Speaking in riddles as always. Why was that still surprising her? He always told her what she had to know about his tricks, but he had that bad habit to keep the biggest part for him. He liked to give her hints and then let her figure it out; which she hated.

"You know she will be stopped anyway. By the Savior." Said Anabel.

Rumplestiltskin did not say anything. She didn't understand yet what was the point of all this. Why would he help Regina with the curse since it was to be broken anyway? Except if…

Anabel smiled then, realizing what his plan was.

"Of course you know it. That's what you want. To the curse to be broken and to go find Bae."

"Here, I knew you were not as stupid as I thought!" He answered on the high pitched voice he usually used for his deals, but also to tease her.

Anabel tried to smack him playfully across the bars but missed her shot. Rumplestiltskin giggled as she let out a frustrated noise. There still were good times, even in prison.

There was a silence before Anabel spoke again.

"So, all we have to do now is to wait for this savior you talk about?"

"Exactly, we have to wait for Emma."

#-#

It was damp and dark that night.

A cream coloured cat was licking his fur, sat on the street near the Mayor's house. It suddenly stopped, then raised its' head, its' glowing eyes seemed to scan the area. A light yellow car arrived then stopped, right in front of the house. Two people went out. One was a little boy known by the cat, the other was a blonde woman it has never seen before. And population never really changed in Storybrooke.

"Simba!"

The cat turned around to see a young fair haired girl with clear blue eyes.

"Ah Simba, there you are!" Exclaimed the blonde girl, taking the cat in her arms.

The girl looked up and saw light and agitation into the Mayor's house.

"Well, well, well" She said stoking Simba "What is happening to dear Ms Mills now?"

Apparently, little Henry was gone missing in the morning, and that send the Mayor over the edge. For that only the girl could have loved that kid if she did not already liked him.

Simba climbed up her shoulder and sat there. The girl took a box of matches and lighted one. She then looked at the car's registration's number.

"Definitely not from here, are you?" She whispered to the car.

The flame died on the match. She let it go. The blonde started walking away, not without one last amused look to the Mayor's house. As she was leaving, she said to herself "Twenty-eight years already? Time flies."

On her way back home, Morgan Gold was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, first, thank you very much your for the reviews! However, I'm sorry for the mistake, because there were confusions: Anabel isn't Rumple's biological daughter, she has been adopted. Please, tell me what madeyou think otherwise so I won't do it again. I'm not sure this chapter is really good (I was ill when I wrote it), but I didn't wanted you to wait anylonger!

Here a little scene I needed to show you:

"Me: Whoa, look at that! When I write in my native language I 2 reviews in the following weeks!

Best friend: So what?

Me: And when I write in english, I get 2 reviews in the following hour! English is magic, it's official!

Best friend: Or maybe there are just more people who read in english.

Me:... Nah, don't break my dream, english is magic!"

Yes, I know, it was useless, but it was the first time I wrote in english, so I'm allowed to be silly! Hope you'll like reading this chapter. (There will be more OC in the futur, and I hope you'll like them all)

* * *

**Chapter One: It is changing.**

_[Kayleigh March: Anna Popplewell;_**  
**

_Maisie Watson: Bianca Lawson.]  
_

Anabel yawned openly, getting an accusing look from her best friend Vas-no, Kayleigh. Her name was Kayleigh March. Damn curse. It didn't suit at all. Red noticed that her speech didn't seem to passion her audience.

"But I'm talking and talking…" She said "I should be helping Maisie with the orders!"

By Maisie she was referring to the dark skinned beauty who also was working at Granny's. Maisie Watson. Another name that wasn't right.

Why did she remembered when she wasn't supposed to? She supposed it was a part of the deal Rumplestiltskin made with Regina, along with the fact that here too, she was Rumple's adopted daughter.

As soon as Red left, Kayleigh slapped Anabel in the back of her head.

"Ouch! What? What did I do again?!"

"You could have at least pretend you were; not interested, I'm not asking you this much; but listening to what Ruby had to say!"

Oh yes, Ruby, not Red. Bad brain.

"Oh come on, she was mostly talking to you. I'm not the one who wants to help miss Blanchard for the next school's party!"

Kayleigh just let out a sigh while sacking her head.

"It's about being polite."

About being polite. Sweet and kind Kayleigh! That part of her really hasn't changed. She was nearly the same person she once was. Well, except that she was crazy about 1950s fashion and pizzas with a lot of cheese.

"Being polite, eh?" Said Anabel "Too bad, I have a big new for you: I'm not!"

"Morgan, you're just impossible!"

Morgan. That damn name again. Anabel let out a big sigh. It wasn't the name in itself. She adored the fairy Morgan, and if she ever was to have a daughter, she would love to call her Morgan, but it just wasn't _her _name.

"There's no need to sigh" Said Kayleigh thinking it was her remark that annoyed her "What you did was disrespectful to Ruby, who is a very nice girl!"

"I'm not saying she isn't!"

And it was true. Back in her world, she had heard of Red, the werewolf and friend of Snow-White. It would have been interesting to meet her then, but here? Now? She was just Ruby the waitress, a common girl who only had… well, common girl's stories to tell. And_ that_ wasn't interesting at all.

"Whatever. Finish your stupid vanilla goat milk and let's go!" Kayleigh Exclaimed.

"Vanilla goat milk isn't stupid" Anabel retorted with a smile "It's cool!"

"It's disgusting."

"It's delicious."

Once out of Granny's, Kayleigh and Anabel parted. The first headed for the elementary school while the second went to the old library. Almost since the beginning, Anabel had taken care of it. She cleaned it, washed it, made sure the books didn't disappear under layers of dust. She never opened it for anyone except herself. Kayleigh popped by from time to time, but that was it.

Once Anabel was safely inside, she looked around in wonder as if she was seeing it for the first time. It was well deserved considering it took her months of begging to get the keys from Rumplestiltskin. It was now her island of perfect loneliness. It was supposed to be a library, but there were so many other things. It was where she kept her memories of her previous life. There and then, she could see an old book, a necklace or ring. And a doll. A very ancient doll made of rags and wool.

"_Here, it's for you!"_

Anabel takes it carefully.

"_For me?" She asked unable to believe it._

It's damaged now. Of course it is.

"_Yes, for you! I know it isn't much, but my father wanted you to have it. He made it himself."_

_Her eyes were shinning. She never received any gift before. The only thing she ever got was slaps and fits in the face. _

"_It's okay, I like it. It's perfect. Thank you Baelfire, thank you."_

Anabel put it back on the table. How old was she when she got this? Thirteen? Twelve, maybe?

She looked around. On a wood chair beside her there was a dress. A light blue dress embroidered with diamonds. It was silly she remembered this dress out of all the other. Yet she did.

"_No papa, I'm not doing the housecleaning!" She firmly exclaimed._

"_And who will do it then?" Rumplestiltskin replied following her through the castle, the sides of her blue dress floating around her ankles._

"_I don't know, you maybe? You're the one with magic!" She was heading toward her room. _

_She wanted peace and freedom, two things the Dark One wasn't willing to allow her to have today._

"_I'm not going to use magic for simple cleaning!" He retorted as if she had just said something particularly vulgar. _

"_Well that's your problem. I like this castle the way it is and so did you until recently! I have no idea what's going on with you, but I'm not doing that damn cleaning!" _

"_So how will I keep that castle acceptable?" He then asked her as she was entering her room._

"_**Find yourself a housekeeper**__!" She yelled before slamming the door to his face._

And he did.

Anabel knew now that all he wanted back then was to not be alone. It was the time where she had her secret friend and used to often leave the house to go see him. The housecleaning would have forced her to stay. He had just forgotten about her strong temper.

However, he for once followed her command and found a housekeeper. Not the ordinary way, but he did. And it was the worst; but also the best thong; that ever happened to him

Anabel turned away from the dress to look around then spotted one of her book. It wasn't a very special one –it concerned frog's nutrition- but an event, a stupid event made that dark green leather cover the link to a memory, a person.

"_You enjoy reading? You?" She had said in disbelieve. _

"_I had habits before coming here. Reading was one of them. Or maybe you thought that because I am from nobility, my only passions are pretty dresses and shinning jewels?"_

"_Perhaps." Anabel answered as if she didn't care, the truth being that it was exactly what she thought._

_When you grew up in poverty, having your own survival as only distraction, you usually imagine that rich people activity into swim in luxury and leisure._

_Even if she was a bit ashamed of her prejudices about someone she never took time to know, there was no way she let Bell see it. Anabel still had her pride._

"_Anyway, there is something that I am very curious about." She said then._

"_What is it?" Belle asked._

"_Why, of all my books, do you try to steal the one about frog's nutrition? You intend to adopt one maybe?"_

_Belle looked at the book she was holding and blushed._

"_Well, actually, now that you mention it, I notice that I didn't really stop to look at what I was taking…"_

Anabel chuckled. She had stole things too when she was poor, and she was sure of one fact: Belle didn't have that in her. That incident was amusing, but what made Anabel really laughing was when she report that to Rumplestiltskin. Common stupid people would think he'd punish her for that. As if! The next day he offered her a giant library and Belle's bright smile was quite a reward. But as we all know, everything comes with a price, and Anabel teased him merciless after that.

She shook her head. Enough with the memories, she had cleaning to do! How ironic it was, her thinking that after her strong refusal. So ironic that she wouldn't have yelled to anyone who would have mock her for it.

Anabel didn't know for how long she has been there when her phone rang.

"What?" She answered on an annoyed tone.

"Easy there Morgan!" She heard Kayleigh's voice reply "I just have a huge new for you!"

"Let me guess: you finally found the strength in you to insult someone!"

"What?! No, you're crazy, I could never do that!"

Anabel smiled. She knew she would never even if the person in front of deserved it. She was too reserved for that.

"No" Said Kayleigh "The new is that Henry's mother is in town!"

"Amazing Kay, really, you eventually realized that his mother was the mayor, congratulation!"

"No! His birth mother I mean, you know he's…" Kayleigh heard Anabel chuckled "Wait a sec, are you making a fool of me?!"

"I might. Just might." Anabel answered still chuckling. "So what about this birth mother, how do you know she's here?"

"I saw her when I went to see miss Blanchard! She was with the mayor; apparently Henry went missing, again… so his mother –the biological one- is of looking for him. It's been a little while now, I hope she found him"

"I love that kid. What' is birth mother's name?" She asked.

It had to be the savior. Who else could it be anyway?

"It's Emma. Emma Swan."

Anabel smiled. Emma.

She then looked at the clock. It was time for her to go find Rumplestiltskin.

"I have to go; I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, see you Morgan!"

Anabel tucked back her phone in her pocket, and then left after closing the door behind her.

She knew she would meet Rumple on the way to Granny's inn. It wasn't too long before she spotted him, walking with his cane. She popped up beside him, a big grin on her face. Did he know about Emma yet?

"Hi!" She said happily.

He looked at her and a nearly imperceptible smile appeared in the corner of his mouth.

"Someone's in good moon today." He simply said keeping on walking.

"I always am when something _very_ nice happens."

"And may I know what this 'something 'is?"

Anabel's smile grew wider. He didn't know yet. She knew something he didn't. It definitely was a good day. It wouldn't be long before he finds out, but she would enjoy every minute before that happens.

"Tell you? Right now?" She exclaimed, feigning shock "Where would be the fun in that?"

He smiled, clearly this time.

"So you want to play riddles? Strange, considering you know I always win that game."

"There's no harm in trying."She retorted playfully as they were approaching Granny's inn.

Anabel opened the door for him and followed him inside.

The first thing she saw in the inn was a blonde woman with her back at them.

The first thing she heard was that same woman telling her name to Ruby and Granny.

And the first thing she thought was "_Game Over. Damn it"_.

Next to her, Rumplestiltskin repeated the name.

"Such a lovely name" He added "Emma".

"Hello everybody." She simply said as she crossed her arms.

Rumplestiltskin smiled at her knowing what was coming next: she would sulk.

He collected the rent then walked out of the inn with a very less happy Anabel.

The gossip started right after they left and Emma finally asked.

"What about the girl? Who is she?"

She didn't imagine for a second the answer she got.

"Mr. Gold's adopted daughter, Morgan Gold." Ruby responded.

"Adopted? He has adopted a child?" exclaimed Emma.

"I know" Said Granny "It's a kind thing, hard to believe from a man like him."

"So" Started Rumplestiltskin "I suppose I just met the something you were talking about earlier."

"Five minutes" She said "Five minutes of victory, can't I have that?"

"You got twenty seconds. It's not already something."

"Very funny, really." She retorted, not amused at all.

"I warmed you I always win the riddle game"

"It's not fair." She mumbled.

He smiled. Anabel looked at him. She was annoyed that the suspense broke so quickly, but she also was relieved to see him smile again. Honestly smile. She tried her best to make that happen, but it was the hardest job ever since the 'chipped cup incident' as she called it. But at last, her efforts were rewarded. Things were changing.

The day went on, followed by night. Anabel was in her room lighting matches. All the other lights were turned out. Rumplestiltskin had gone god knows where. She bet on Regina's house but she couldn't be sure.

That's when she felt it. Something strange and agreeable at the same time. Something that told to go to the window. She kept in her hand the match she had just light and went to see what was going on. At first sight, there was nothing outside. But then she looked up and saw the big clock. It was quite far away but she could still read the time on it. She could read the time. Because time had moved.

Anabel smiled. Time had change.


End file.
